Pirate Ship
The Pirate Ship is a titanic Gummi Emblem Heartless that is found in Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. It is fought in the Phantom Storm Gummi Mission. Design The Pirate Ship is a titanic, mechanical Heartless that resembles a dilapidated sailing ship. The hull of the ship appears to be made of dark brown wood with faded red additives and yellow highlights. It has two sails on its main mast, and two more, one toward the bow and another toward the stern. The sail closest to the bow of the ship has the Heartless emblem printed on it, and all four sails are tattered and discolored. The crow's nest is silver, with yellow highlights, and a bent, yellow spike in its center. This spike is also present on the tips of the bow and stern masts. The bow is decorated by a large, yellow, angular spiral on either side, resembling eyes. It also has a large, silver "jaw" on its lower half, with black and white zig-zagging markings. There are three long, thin, silver engines on either side of the ship’s aft end. The bowsprit of the ship is a silver, conical, spike-like ornament. The ship's "mouth" covers and protects an enormous Skull. The Skull has a flat lower jaw, a spiked row of lower teeth with an overbite. Its eyes are beady, glowing yellow, and its sockets are pitch black. The Skull is lined with numerous hairline cracks. The deck of the Pirate Ship is packed with a number of cannons. A single Mega-Cannon rests in front of the main mast, and two Medium-Cannons are placed on the aft and bow of the deck. Both types of cannons are dark shades of silver and fire Cannon Balls that are themselves enemies. A Cannon Ball is a spherical, dark-colored creature with a jagged maw that is red on the inside. Its eyes are a glowing yellow. The sides of the ship's rear are covered in numerous Mini-Cannons. A large wheel is present on either side of the middle of the ship's hull. Both wheels are colored in dark shades of black, silver, and grey, and both have silver shafts in their centers. Two more wheels, identical to the others save for their smaller size, are placed near the ship's rear. The Pirate Ship is also accompanied by two types of ghost-like Heartless. One, a Ghost, is a white creature with a large, jagged maw that is red on the inside. Its eyes are yellow and it has a short tail, two equally short arms, and two short, curled antennae. The other, a Ghoul, is nearly identical, but is black instead of white. The Pirate Ship's name clearly refers to its appearance, which is reminiscent of a stereotypical pirate or ghost ship. Strategy *The Ghosts and Ghouls are respawning ghosts that attack by charging at the Gummi Ship, although they can be easily stopped with a few bullets. *This Gummi Ship-type Heartless doesn't drop many items, unlike all the other Gummi Ship-type Heartless. *Cannon Balls can be launched as projectiles by the ominous pirate ship during the Phantom Storm Mission. If this enemy is not destroyed in time, it will explode and damage the Gummi Ship. It is only launched by two large canons, from the area below the center mast. *The Skull only reveals itself near the end of the mission, and often summons other ships to protect itself. fr:Pirate Ship de:Piratenschiff Category:Gummi Heartless Category:Kingdom Hearts II enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix enemies